Working It All Out
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: My first one shot fanfic...MerrickShayla. It's about how Animus gets Merrick and Princess Shayla back together with help from a couple he meets in Turtle Cove Park.


Working It All Out

"I thought getting them back would be easy but it's not and I don't what to do…mm…maybe if I find a couple in love they could help me" Animus says.

Animus turns into his human form Kite and starts walking around the Turtle Cove Park.

All of a sudden he spots a couple kissing passionately.

Kite walks up to the couple and clears his throat.

The couple breaks up and looks up.

"What do you want?" the guy asks.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with getting two friends of mine back together" Kite answers.

They exchange looks.

"Yeah sure we can help" the girl says.

"My name is Luke and this is my girlfriend Leah" the guy replies.

"Hi it's nice to meet you and my name is Kite" Animus says.

"That's bit different" Leah replies.

"What do you exactly need help with?" Luke asks.

Kite sighs.

"I've run out of ideas to get them back together and I was hoping that one of you could come up with an idea" Kite answers.

"What are your friend's names?" Leah asks.

"Their names are Merrick and Shayla" Kite answers.

"Hmm…those are cool names and different also" Leah says.

Kite sighs again.

"Do you have any ideas for what I could do?" Kite asks.

"I have one" Luke answers.

"What is it?" Kite asks.

"A romantic picnic right here in the park with soft music and lots of roses" Luke answers.

"Oh I like that idea but there's one problem" Kite says.

"What's the problem?" Leah asks.

"I don't have music to use" Kite answers.

Luke bought his CD player and CDS.

"You can borrow my CD player and CDS" Luke says.

"Thanks so much I really appreciate it" Kite replies.

"Well we aren't using them" Luke says.

Kite takes Luke's CD player and his CDs.

Kite walks off to Turtle Cove Flower Shop where Kendall works.

Kendall sees him and walks over to him.

"How can I help you?" Kendall asks.

"I want a dozen red roses but I don't have any money" Kite answers.

"Well I can't just give them to you" Kendall says.

"I really, really, really need them to get a two friends mine back together" Kite replies.

"Well I'd really like to help you out but like I said before just give flowers away" Kendall says.

"Would you be able to give just one?" Kite asks.

"I'm sorry I can't do that either" Kendall answers.

Luke and Leah are walking by.

"I'll pay for the roses" Luke says.

Kite smiles a little.

"Thanks Luke" Kite replies.

"No problem man" Luke says.

Kendall gets a dozen red roses and gives them to Kite.

Luke gives Kendall the money for the roses.

"Do you want them done any special way?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah I'd like in them in vase" Kite answers.

Kendall smiles and puts the roses in vase for Kite.

Kite takes the roses, the CD player and CDS to the park.

Kite looks around.

Luke and Leah come over.

"Hi again" Leah says.

"What are you doing here?" Kite asks.

"I think you need this more than we do" Luke answers.

Luke passes Kite a picnic basket full of food.

"Wow…thanks so much" Kite says.

"You're welcome and good luck getting your friends back together" Leah and Luke reply together.

They walk off hand in hand.

Kite gets everything together than he writes two letters.

"Now I have to delivery these letters" Kite replies.

Kite walks to Willy's Road House and looks around for Merrick but he's nowhere to be found.

Willy comes out.

"Can I help you?" Willy asks.

"I'm looking for Merrick" Kite answers.

"He's out in back chopping wood for me" Willy answers.

"Could you give this to him?" Kite asks.

Kite gives the letter to Willy.

"Yeah sure I can do" Willy answers.

"Oh yeah don't tell where you got it" Kite says.

Willy nods his head.

Kite walks off.

Willy walks out back.

"Merrick" Willy yells.

Merrick looks up.

"Yes Willy" Merrick says.

Willy walks over to Merrick and hands him the letter.

"This is for you and don't ask where I got it because I'm not aloud to tell" Willy replies.

Willy walks back inside.

Merrick opens the letter and reads it.

It reads "Dear Merrick, Meet at Turtle Cove Park at dusk, Love Princess Shayla".

Merrick scratches his head.

Kite is watching from behind a tree.

"Okay good now I have get the other one to Princess Shayla" Kite says

Kite turns into Animus and goes to Animarium.

Animus puts letter to Princess Shayla down beside her magic fountain and than leaves.

Princess Shayla walks over to the fountain, she sees the letter and picks it up.

"That wasn't there a few minutes ago" Princess Shayla replies.

Princess Shayla reads the note.

It reads "Dear Princess Shayla, Meet at Turtle Cove Park at dusk, Love Always Merrick".

Princess Shayla smiles and holds the note close to her.

Princess Shayla looks at the sky and realizes that she has to go.

Merrick is at the park pacing back and forth.

"Are you waiting for me?" Princess Shayla asks.

"Yeah I am" Merrick answers.

Princess Shayla looks around and notices everything that has been set up.

"Did you do all this?" Princess Shayla asks.

"No I didn't it was like this when I arrived" Merrick answers.

Animus sudden appears.

"I was the one who set this up and wrote those letters to both of you" Animus says.

"Why?" Merrick asks.

"You two make such a cute couple and can't stand to see split up" Animus answers.

Animus disappears.

"What should we do?" Princess Shayla asks.

"I guess we should enjoy what Animus set up for us" Merrick answers.

Princess Shayla sets down on the blanket that Animus spread out and Merrick sits down beside her.

Merrick opens the picnic basket and gasps.

"What's wrong?" Princess Shayla asks.

Merrick takes a bottle of strawberry wine.

"This is what's wrong because I don't drink" Merrick answers.

"Ah come on live a little" Princess Shayla says.

Princess Shayla takes the wine from Merrick than takes two cups out the basket and pours some wine into them.

Merrick sighs, he takes one of them and just stares at it.

Princess Shayla takes a slip and smacks her lips.

"Do you have to do that?" Merrick asks.

"I'm sorry" Princess Shayla answers.

Merrick takes a slip of wine.

"What do you think of it?" Princess Shayla asks.

"It's not so bad" Merrick answers.

"Well I'm glad that you tried it" Princess Shayla says.

Merrick takes the CD player remote and turns it on.

The song "Like A Rose" by A1 starts to play.

Merrick gets to his feet.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Merrick asks.

Princess Shayla smiles,

"I'd love to" Princess Shayla answers.

Merrick pulls Princess Shayla up into his arms and they start dancing.

Princess Shayla rests her head on Merrick's shoulder.

Merrick smiles to himself.

A few minutes later the song is over and they both sit back down again.

Merrick takes a strawberry out of the basket and starts teasing Princess Shayla with it.

Princess Shayla pouts and Merrick feeds it to her.

"You've got to stop doing that pouting thing" Merrick says.

"Why should I stop?" Princess Shayla asks.

"It's just annoying" Merrick answers.

"Well it's gets me what I want" Princess Shayla answers.

Animus is watching from behind a tree a few inches away.

Princess Shayla leans over and starts kissing Merrick.

Merrick lets out a small gasps.

Animus grins from ear to ear.

"Yes it's working" Animus says to himself.

Merrick pulls away than gets his feet and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Princess Shayla asks.

"I can't do this" Merrick answers.

"What do you mean?" Princess Shayla asks.

"I mean we can't be together because like I've said before we have different destines" Merrick answers.

Princess Shayla stands up and looks Merrick straight in the eyes.

"How can you say that when you've never given it a chance?" Princess Shayla asks.

Princess Shayla's eyes start to fill with tears.

"I just know it won't work" Merrick answers.

"Please can't we just give it a try" Princess Shayla says through her tears.

"No I don't want to see you get hurt" Merrick replies.

Merrick sighs and walks off.

Princess Shayla runs after Merrick and when catches up to him she pins against a tree.

Merrick struggles to get free but Princess Shayla won't let him.

"I'm not letting you free until you promise to give our relationship a chance to work" Princess Shayla says.

Merrick sighs deeply.

"Alright I promise" Merrick replies.

Princess Shayla lets Merrick go.

"Okay prove it than" Princess Shayla says.

Merrick grins than he pulls Princess Shayla close and starts to kiss her passionately.

A few minutes later they break apart and Princess Shayla blushes.

Merrick smiles.

"You're so beautiful especially when you smile" Merrick replies,

Princess Shayla smiles

Merrick walks behind Princess Shayla than pulls her tight and starts nibbling on her earlobe.

"What are you doing?" Princes Shayla asks.

"I'm just having some fun" Merrick answers.

"Well I think you going a little too far and I want to take things slow at first" Princess Shayla says.

Merrick picks up Princess Shayla and runs around the park with her in his arms.

Animus starts laughing.

Princess Shayla starts to giggle.

Merrick stops than lays Princess Shayla done on the ground and starts to tickle her.

Princess Shayla busts out laughing.

Merrick starts laughing too.

"Are you have fun?" Merrick asks.

"Yes I am" Princess Shayla answers between giggles.

"I'm glad to hear it" Merrick says.

They continue to tickle each other for seems forever.

Princess Shayla looks up the sky and notices how dark it is.

"I should get back to Animarium before the rangers start to worry about me" Princess Shayla says.

"Well I need to get back to Willy's Road House because I'm really tired" Merrick replies.

Merrick pulls Princess Shayla close and kisses her goodnight,

Princes Shayla goes back to the Animarium and Merrick goes back to Willy's Road House.


End file.
